Something That Goes Bump In The Night
by HopperB08
Summary: Well i've been told it's basically Jack Ianto alone in an office, and a plot coming in later chapters sorry guys i don't know any more, i'm just posting Comments welcome and all will be passed onto the writer.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Jack/Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Gwen (later chapters maybe, like I said I'm not writing it and I don't have all the chapters yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own characters (or this fiction) just borrowing them (and posting it) they all belong to the BBC (and obviously my friend…but not the characters... just the plot)

A/N (well kind of) I'm publishing this on behalf of a friend who doesn't have . It's a short chapter about 230 words. Not sure how many are to some yet lol.

Author's summery (real): basically it's Jack and Ianto, alone in an office... You get what I mean. There is a story involved, but I'm going to add that in later. First chapter, fluff, and general... well read on and you will understand.

Something that goes bump in the night

Ianto sat at his beloved desk, lovingly checking through his perfectly sorted files. Glancing down at his watch, he checked he wasn't going to be late for Jack's arranged meeting on the correct way to stop Janet killing you when you try to tranquilize her. Although why Ianto should care to do such a thing, was unknown to him. Only as the rest of the team walked out of the building did his puzzled look turn into one of understanding, and excitement.

Standing just outside the door to the boardroom, Ianto brushed down his suit, correcting his tie, as he knew how much Jack liked him in a suit, and placed the red cap jauntily onto his head. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door swung open and Jack stood there, leaning against the doorway, blocking Ianto's way.

''Hey gorgeous'' Said Jack, eyeing Ianto up and down, his eyes resting upon the red hat. ''Red is so your colour''

Ianto placed a hand onto Jacks chest, feeling his heart rate quicken as he moved his hand slowly downwards.

''You have said before'' He replied, resting his hand on Jacks hip, rubbing the side of it slowly.

Jack gasped slightly, and tugged Ianto inside, nearly ripping his shirt from his body. As Jack released him, he also turned, slamming the door shut with a small click. Before Ianto could turn around, Jack's arms were wrapped around his lover, pulling him towards him. Ianto couldn't help but smile as he felt a bulge press against the back of his pants, and the front. Jack slowly reached around, unbuttoning Ianto's jacket, almost ripping it off him in his haste. Ianto reached behind him, grasping onto Jack's belt as the two began to strategically strip each other, with much speed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing belongs to me… lol. Comments welcomed J

This Chapter M.

CHAPTER 2

Jack lay naked on top of Ianto, as they both lay, exhausted on the boardroom table. Raising himself up, Jack pulled himself from Ianto, hot and sticky, as he rolled sideways onto the floor. He looked at Ianto, and thinking he was asleep began to creep quietly away.

''And where do you think you are going?'' Muttered Ianto into the table.

''Damn you caught me, sneaking away.'' Replied Jack, his cock beginning to stiffen as he looked at Ianto's back, his eyes traveling downwards.

Ianto rolled onto his back, wincing slightly as his weight was upon his backside.

''I won't be able to walk for a week'' groaned Ianto, sitting up and once again wincing.

''Well, what can I say? I have a large instrument and I'm not afraid to use it'' Said Jack, a glint in his eye, and a smirk on his face as he moved towards Ianto.

''It isn't the size, it's the way you use it. And you happen to have quite a talent in that aspect. Although I must say, your bedside manner isn't much to be envied.'' Ianto whispered into Jacks ear, as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to his, pushing his tongue deep into Jacks mouth. As they kissed, Ianto felt himself being pushed down onto the table, and automatically turned around, breaking the kiss. Moments later he felt Jack's soft lips against his neck, as his cock was thrust inside Ianto. Ianto groaned loudly from the pleasure and pain and Jack began to thrust harder.

In all the activity, neither of them heard Toshiko and Owen enter the hub.

As Owen reached the autopsy bay, he realised Jack had the papers for the recent dissection of a small alien lifeform found dead by a railway line.

''Tosh! You seen Jack?'' He called out to Toshiko as she sat down at her desk, rooting through the recent rift activity monitors.

''Try the boardroom'' She said without glancing up at him.

Muttering about unreliable bosses, Owen began to make his way along the corridor, absent mindedly silently. As he approached the door, he coughed loudly, then before giving any time for reaction, he pushed it open.


	3. Chapter 3

Nope not mine STILL. My friend has promised more chapters soon so don't worry. Although if anyone has any idea of what they would like to see I'm sure it'll be taken into consideration and may be used (I don't know as I haven't written it… but I presume they will lol) Comments?! J

This chapter erm. Well nothing done, implications but hey the whole thing is classed as a 'M'.

CHAPTER 3

''OH MY GOD'' Yelled Owen as he saw Jack on top of Ianto, thrusting desperately into his backside. ''No. My eyes. No fucking way man. I'm never going to get that image out of my head guys. Just... Wrong. In the... On the... '' He stopped as he spotted a hockey stick, lying dirtied on the carpet. ''With a! Oh my god...'' He turned, and almost ran for the toilets, though no sick would be produced.

Jack slowed down, as he clambered off Ianto. Looking at his face, he saw it was bright red and he couldn't suppress a giggle.

''It's only Owen. He's seen worse parts of me. Believe me.'' And a small smile spread across Jack's face.

Ianto stood up, quickly pulling on his clothes. ''He may not mind but I personally don't like to be seen in such a position.'' He replied briskly, straightening his tie, and stalking quickly from the boardroom before Jack could stop him, his face still crimson.

Toshiko looked up from her work, looking inquiringly at Owen, who was a sickly pale of green. ''You don't want to know. You really don't''. He gasped, as he downed a glass of vodka, a small wet patch appearing in his pants as he did so. ''Shit. I forgot. SHIT.'' He muttered, rushing off to the loos.

Toshiko turned her attention upon Ianto, studying his blushing face, his open fly, and a look of shock spread across her face. ''Ianto! At this time? Bloody hell you must have been horny!'' She smirked as he blushed even more, almost running to his office. As she looked towards the boardroom corridor, Jack came rushing down, his eyes scanning the room for Ianto. ''Tosh, where's...'' he began. ''Tourist office'' she replied before he could finish. And before she could say enough word, he was gone towards the exit.

As Jack entered the room, he saw Ianto hunched in the corner, engrossed in a book, his face screwed up in anger and embarrassment.

''Yan... Yan I'm so sorry. I totally lost track of time. Don't be moody with me...'' Jack muttered as he placed his arms around Ianto's shoulders, but was shrugged off. ''Yan... Don't be like that.'' Jack bent down, his face close to Ianto's. Just as he was about to kiss his neck, the door burst open, and a woman fell in, screeching in pain, blood covering the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

4th Installment

4th Installment. Still not mine… and still comments welcome.

CHAPTER 4

Owen was already in the medical room when Jack and Ianto came in with the woman. Toshiko was staring at the screen, but hearing the commotion she glanced upwards, gasping out loud at the blood pouring from many different wounds up and down the woman's mauled body.

''What on earth happened to her?'' She asked, as Jack took her towards the medical room.

''That's the thing.'' Replied Ianto. ''Whatever it was... It wasn't from earth.''

''Owen. For fuck sake. OWEN. Stop pissing about and get the operating table ready. She needs help NOW.'' Yelled Jack at the top of his voice, making Owen jump dramatically.

Minutes later, the woman had been sedated and was lying awkwardly on her back, face contorted in pain, as Owen began to scrutinise her wounds.

''This isn't right... Impaled by something... How... No way... Oh my god...'' he began, but Jack interrupted.

''Owen! How bad is it? What did it? How and will she live?'' He asked quickly, as Owen paused to think.

''Erm... She will live, I think, was done by some sort of weaponry, but... She isn't human Jack.'' He muttered in quick succession, stating the late fact slowly for added effect.

''Shit. Well, what is she? You have studied all the logged species. You should be able to identify.'' Said Jack, a look of apprehension on his face, his trademark smile now wiped clean.

''It looks like...'' Began Owen only to be interrupted by a loud ''SHE'' from Tosh. ''FINE, SHE looks like a second mutation Sub race of a Slythene by the medical records, etc, but the wounds are consistent with that of a Slythene attack. Family feud do you think Jack? Tosh?''

Both Toshiko and Owen turned to look at Jack but his eyes were transfixed on something in the woman's hand. A small egg shaped necklace, only about as big as a golf ball. ''No. Not a family feud. She cross-mated. A crime amongst Slythene and any relations. Shit. Her whole planet is going to be after her. She can't stay here. She can't live.'' As he turned to face Ianto, he saw pain, and sorrow flash through his lovers eyes, then they were again unreadable and devoid of emotion.


	5. Chapter 5

Guess What… Still not mine

Guess What… Still not mine!! + Comments Still Welcomed!!

CHAPTER 5

They had placed 'the creature thing' as Owen referred to her, in one of the cells next to Janet and another Weevil they had named Boris. As she had become conscious once more, her eyes had begun to steadily redden until she had dived onto Gwen as she entered late, nearly ripping her to shreds. Subsequently Gwen had suffered from a rather large cut on her arm, which had been patched up but seemed to glow a dim yellow colour. Moving Cora (It had been the only word she had muttered throughout her stay) was alot easier than it had first appeared. Jack simply grabbed her arms, and led her to the cell without so much as a snarl. When she realised she was trapped however, it was a different matter. If the glass hadn't been bulletproof, fireproof, bomb proof and everything short of black hole proof, the team would have been mangled in a matter of minutes.

''Gwen. I wanna see you in my office. Now Gwen.'' Jacks voice echoed throughout the hub, as Gwen hauled herself up from the seat next to Tosh, sighing as she made her way up to Jacks office. Raising her hand to knock on the door, she heard Jacks voice from within say, ''don't knock, just come in.'' Impatiently. Walking in, she took a seat, sensing something was up.

''Why can't you be on time? Just once? This is the hundredth time you have been late Gwen.'' He muttered, His voice raising slightly, facing the wall. As Jack turned, He gazed at Gwen, a cold hard stare that made her spine shiver.

''Don't talk to me like that Jack! You know what Rhys is like! He hates me working here as it is. And don't look at me like that!'' She shot back, her voice rising. Just as they were about to really start yelling, Ianto rushed in, visible fear in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise… actually it's not… it still doesn't belong to me… BBC + Friends

Surprise… actually it's not… it still doesn't belong to me… BBC + Friends. Comment?

CHAPTER 6

''She got out! I don't know how! She got out, and Owen was down there. He let Boris out. I don't know. Just, quickly. Jack. I'm scared.'' Ianto's voice trailed off as Gwen and Jack ran from the office, Jack grasping his hand and pulling Ianto with him.

''Toshiko! Cut off all power to the lower floor lifts, take out the main lighting, and send power down to the emergency shut down. And WHERE THE FUCK IS OWEN'' Yelled Jack and he took the stairs three at a time.

''Owen is fine. King of the Weevils remember? He let Boris out. It's Boris against Cora. Already done the power. Lift is deactivated, and I called it to our level just in case. She has no way out even if she does manage to get Owen...'' Tosh's eyes, and everybody else's were fixed upon the screen, where Boris lay dead upon the ground, and Owen was pinned to the wall, Cora's teeth furtively trying to find some sort of vein, or organ, but failing miserably.

Owen was laughing; his body no longer felt pain as he glared into the eyes of the creature trying to kill a dead man walking. He slammed his knee upwards, hitting her right where it hurt, sending her hissing to the corner, dodging out of the light. ''TURN ON THE LIGHTS. TOSH! TOSH! FUCKING TURN ON THE HIGH BEAMS!'' He was screaming at the top of his voice, as suddenly the lights flashed on, making him see stars, but having the desired effect. Cora was laying in the corner, twitching madly as smoke poured from her flesh, hissing and shrieking loudly in pain, as she dissolved into nothing in front of his, and the teams eyes.

Having thoroughly washed the place Cora had 'evaporated', and disposed of Boris's body; Toshiko had the small egg under a microscope and was trying furtively to find out what might hatch, before Jack froze it.

Ianto stood in the corner, not looking much a anybody, as Jack strode over to him and whispered into his ear ''Lets go back to yours. The team can manage here without us.'' Taking him by the hand, the couple left through the main doors.


End file.
